A need exists for a tubular measurement system that is capable of cleaning, inspecting, and measuring tubulars while the tubulars are in use, without interrupting use of the tubulars.
A further need exists for a tubular measurement system that is capable of continuous digital imaging, allowing tubulars to be cleaned and inspected continuously, on a real-time basis.
A need has existed for a method, other than a visual inspection, to monitor the condition of a fiber or wire rope mooring line while in-service.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.